the ship
by Starbursts65
Summary: a story about a girl named anne jena, who is a pirate, who goes to hogwarts and meets draco. nothing good can come of this. this is the first story i have ever written so DONT KILL ME! i own nothing but the plot!...there is incest.


I was standing on the deck of my ship. the cold sea air blowing on my face. I was currently in the Atlantic ocean not too far from england. maby a few days worth of sailing but nothing my ship couldnt do. my ship was a beauty. she was a black ship with black sails given to my by my friend Capitan Jack Sparrow. he gave them to me when he got back his black pearl from Capitan Barbosa. it was now 3 years after that and i was doing great. i wasnt distroying homes anymore because well i just wasnt as fun when everything was modern. my ship was called the grim because when people normally saw it they would know their time was up. i was 17 turning 18 in 3 months and i was the best pirate around. My name, Anne Jena, but everyone calls me aj. my cerw calls my capitan. i am 5'7" and have long black hair that is left to haing around my waist. i am always wearing a black bandana with a black shirt and shorts that go down to my knees. they were both old and torn. i had black eyes to go with everything else. i had generous curves that my crew of only men would look at from time to time.

" hay ye scally wags. dont be doing damage to me ship playing with that cannon. put one hole in her and its off to sea with ya."i shout to my crew of 24 men. "aye captin" my crew shouted back. just then an owl flew and dropped a letter by my feet. i took the leter and looked at it. on the fron was me name. i broke the seal and read the letter."what the 'ell is this. i 'ave gotten accepted to 'ogwarts. is this come kind of joke" i said very loud. i herd a noise and soon i saw a man on what looked to be a jiant motorcycle coming twords me. me landed on my deck with a bid thump. "hey any of you be Anne Jena." the big man asked."ay that tis be me" i said putting my hand on my long 30" sword. "aye that tis be me" i said slowly. "im hagrid and im here to take you to get supplies for school. come along now we dont have all day. class starts in 2 weeks and we still have yet to give you your first 6 years of school."hagrid said motioning to the back of his bike for me to get on. "when will you be back capitan" my first mate asked.his name was J. he was not much taller than me and was almost an exact twin. hair included. if would be impossible to misaken his for feminin when he was so handsome. "you tis not need to be worrying. i will not leave you behind. 'ave a good day men and plunder as many cities near by as you can. no im not serious. allright i 'ave to be off not.i tis be seing you later"i said getting on the back of the motorcycle.

once we landed in diagon ally i felt very much the loner i was. everyone was wearing different clothes than me and none of them had swords but little sticks. "allright. right this way Ms. Jean" hagrid said. "we will get your wand first" he said leading me into a small shop. there were thousands and thousands of little boxes. the little man noticed me and grabed 5 small boxes from the back. they were all white accept for 1. it was black with the grim reaper carved into it as the handle. i grabed the first wite one he handed to me. "now all i want you to do is wave the wand and well see what happens" the little man said. i did as he said and his desk blew up."sorry" i said. i put it back and grabed the next one. this happend for every want until only the black wand was left. i picked it up obviously happy that it was a black wand. i waved it and instead of something blowing up, everything was reparied."interesting. iv never had something like that happen befor" he said.

When i had everything bought, hagrid took me to hogwarts. i met the headmaster, mr. d(i will call doumbledoor that sence i dont have a clue how to spell it. i know doumbledor is dead but he is alive here and now in my story. the dark lord isnt dead because he somehow had a son that is 20 and alive and kicking taking over his fathers place. After mr. d finnished putting 6 years of witchcraft into my head 1 day befor all the students would be arriving.

we were now in mr. d office having a nice chat. "so can i have my crew come here to this school, not to learn how to do magic, but because i cant live without my preshous grim and i need my crew to take care of her. i would also like my first mate and a few people from my ship when i get sorted so i wont feel so wierd being the only one dressed how i am"i said in the sweetest voice i could."allright. but only because you are new to this world" he said."now go to bed. we have a long day tomorrow and you need your rest." he told me ushering me out and to my temprary room.

the next day arrived so quickly. i prety much slept the whole day away and when my ship got here i grabed 5 men, J included. the men were H, A, T, E. i picked them for a reason because they were all twins, believe it or not, and couldnt be seperated. their mother died whal giving birth and they were barly alive themselfs. but now they were 23 and tall dark and handsome. i slept with a few of them and my j but hey what can i say, im a pirate. j was only 20. when everybody started filing into the great hall i could feel butterflies gathering in my stomach. i had never been infront of so many people befor, only when i was giving a detaild and grusome story of how i was going to kill the people and distroy their home. mr. d walked up to the podium infront of all the new students. "we are here to sort the new students and will do so now." he said. he called every student up until there were no more left. "now we will welcome a new student who just found out she is a whitch. she will be joining the 7th years for she is of age. i would like to introduce Anne Jena." mr. d said as everyone started claping. i walked out the 5 men behind me. i was wearing my same clothes and my sword at my side. i looked at all the people staring at me and wished i were invisible. "awww look at the little girl. shes not strong enough to be by herself so she has to have her lovers come with her" a tall handsome and blond man said. his hair was so light it was almost white.he was over in the 7th year students area.

"if i were ye id shut ye stupid fucking mouth befor i cut it off" i said drawling my sword. my men started to fallow sute but i stopped them."then do it. i dont think you can" the blond man said.i started to walk twords him but j came up to me and took my sword. "if i were ye u studpid dumn ass i would listen to my capitan here. shes not 1 to have mercy. she had distroyed towns cities and not once had second thought about it. she has killed children and babies and cried no tear. do you really think she would not kill you" j said. the man grew silent and mr. d came up to me." that is enough action for one day. come Anne sit on the stool and be sorted." he said. i did and told and the hat was put on my head.

" ah what do we have here. a pirate and a very deadly one at that" a deep voice said in my head."oh many many secrets. a heart that could rivle the old dark lord. much power and oh whats this. you can speak to snakes(i cant spell parcilisk or whatever). i think it better be" "SLYTHERN" the hat shouted out loud. the slythern table started clapping. i headed twords the slythern table and my men fallowed. i got countless glares from the woman and smirks from the men. i just glared back and that seemed to stop them. as i passed the white haired boy that had commented earlier he grabed me and forced me to sit down next to him. my men started to react but i waved them away and pointed to seats at the end of the table. "what the fuck do ye want" i said in a hushed but deadly voice". "first of all you can call me by my name, Draco Malfoy, and second your going to be my girlfriend." he said putting his arm around me and putting his hand on my sword so i couldnt get to it. "the 'ell i will" i said trying to get his arm off of me.

"see thats the thing. you dont have a choice. you will sit with me when we eat. you will stay with me during break and lunch and you might just sleep in my bed at night." he said smirking at the anger in my face. i slapped him as hard as i could causing his to almost fall over. he released his hand from around me and my sword. i drew it and put it to his throat as i stood up. " ye mr. malfoy will not make me do anything. J" i shouted noticing my men had stood up." give mr. malfoy yer sword. i wish to see his skill. malfoy. i callange you to a dule. first to drawl blood with the sword wins. if i win you are to leave me the fuck alone. if you win well i allready know what you want. is it a deal" i said offering J's sword to him. he stood up and took it. " just so you know iv been practicing with swords all my life. i have yet to meet someone who could beat me" he said with a smirk and charged me.

i dodged it and jumped to the right. i brought me sword down but he blocked it with his. i did a back flip with sword in hand whal dodging his next move. there were oos and ahhs through out the whole fight. i noticed the teachers were looking at me intensly. when i glanced at the teachers a half hour later i did not pay attention to draco. he took a swipe and nicked me on my hand as i blocked. draco noticed this and smirked. he put down the sword and pointed to my finger. i looked following his haze. " now your are my girlfriend. i won" he said handing j back his sword. "that is not fair. any 1 could 'ave gotten a small cut like that whal in defence. my captin has never lost even to men 3 times her size" j said. H, a t and e came up behind j to my defence." j, h, t, e, and a dont make me force you to join the rest of the crew on my ship. she is very dirty and needs a cleaning. i will be there later in the week to check on you men. i dont want to find a single woman on my ship. i dont care if you sleep with them just not on my ship" i said in a stern voice never taking my eyes off draco. "but aj:" i turned to my men and forced them to see the full intencity of my glare. they straitend their backs and said in a loud voice "yes capitan" then walked away. i turned back to the people in the grat hall. draco grabed me and put his arm around my waist and made me sit down next to him.

i looked at my cut and saw that it wasn really bleading but just a very small break in the skin. mr.d stood up and walked back to the podium." now this was unexpected. we may have the next harry potter yet to defeat the new dark lord Jarius." mr.d said and everyone clapped but the slythern table who just glared at mr.d. whatever mr.d was saying was a total confusion as i felt draco kiss my neck. i thought about stopping him but i couldnt. i just sat there as still as ever. j , h, a, t,and e had done that but it was nothing like this. i felt him nibble on my neck and i couldnt help but shiver. i could feel him smirk agenst my neck. when mr.d looked at me i was broken of the spell and pushed draco off.

" miss Jena will you please come here" mr. d asked. "of course" i replied getting up from the table and walking twords him. once i got there mr. d lowerd his head and wisperd to me" i know what you feel in your heart. dont be like the dark lord. dont kill just because you like it. stay on our side and help us win this war". he looked back up and addresses the people in the great hall. " we have a wonderful addition to the sltthern house. i know she will do the right thing." he motioned for me to sit back down next to draco. i went but didnt stop at draco. i walked passed him to my men.just then Capitan Jack Sparrow walked in. "jack" i said a little too louder than i wanted. he looked at me wide eyed. i started running to his open arms. i jumped on him and gave him the biggest hug i possible could."aj its so good to see you. or should i call you Capitan AJ of The Grim" he said putting me down." i am Capitan and doing very well. how are you doing with your black pearl" i asked. just then i realizd everybody was looking at me. draco was glaring at jack obviously thinking we were dating." jack come i would like to introduce you to my new headmaster here at this school." i said leading him by the hand to mr.d. " mr.d this is capitan jack sparrow. the one who killed capitan barbosa and got back his ship. the person who leads the black pearl second most feared ship in the carribean next to mine."i said introducing him. "ah my sparrow. i am albus doumbledor, head master of this wonderful school. i invite you to stay here with us for a short time so you may talk with miss anne here. i will let you stay in one of our spare rooms".

"why thank you" jack said. just then i felt better. jack would be staying i wouldnt be the only one in pirate clothes and a bandanna and i would be able to see the beautiful black pearl again. as i turned around i noticed draco standing there. "we need to talk...NOW!" he said almost yelling. jack looked about to protest but i stopped him." no ack. i would like to introduce you to my boyfriend, draco. i lost a dule and got nicked whal on defence and his reward was getting to date me"i said. "WHAT" shouted jack. jack turned back to draco and patted him on the back" good job. iv been trying to get her pared up with someone. she has never lossed a sword fight and has been known to kill all the boyfriends i have given her. whatever you do dont make her mad" jack said walking away with one of the students to be shown the way to his room.i walked with draco out of the great hall. once we got out of the great hall he pushed me up agenst the wall. "who the hell was he. is he you friend or is he something more" draco said through grinded teeth."he is nothing to me but a brother. we have been friends as long as i can rember. i would not think of dating him. he is a brother to me and the only family i have." i spat back at him. "oh thank god because i was going to kill him if it wernt so" he said."now get off me" i said wiggling trrying to get away."stop that your making me hard with all this moving around" he said grinding the evedenve into the place between my legs.i involitarily moaned because i couldnt help myself." oh so you like that" draco said agenst my neck doing the little movment with his hips again. i bit my lip trying not to moan as he found the tender spot behind my ear. i moaned and that seemed to encourage him more because he put his hand under my shirt. i put my hands on his chest intending to push his away but as soon as my hands touched his chest i was lost. my hands slipped up to his hair and pulled his mouth to mine.

he didnt move because he was shocked. when i pushed my toung into his mouth he responded pushing his toung agenst mine. the kiss quickly turned passionant as we began to touch eachothers bodies. i finally came to my sences when he put his mouth on my breast. i realized that my shirt was in dracos hands and his pants were undont. i could see his silken boxers, a deep green. i put my hands on his chest once more and found only skin. i pushed agenst that beautiful chest until e released my brest. " no not here not now" i said grabing my shirt and putting it back on. i zipped up his pants and buttoned them. he put his shirt on and i was sad to not be able to touch it. "come ill show you to your room. and then maby we can take a look at my perfects room" he said with a mischevilous smile." yes on my room and no on yours" i said taking the hand he offerd me. he drew his hand back but instead put it around me.

when we were in my room draco grabed me and pulled me down the stairs. he took me up another flight of stairs and befor i knew what was happening me had me lying down on his bed with him on top. "what are you do-" i was incapable of finnishing my sentence because dracos mouth came down on mine. it was not a gently kiss but i was not the gentle kind. i made a little wimpering noise clearly asking for more. i ground my hips agenst his and made him moan. he put his hands under my shirt and raised it over my head throwing it to the ground. he took off his shirt and put his mouth back on mine. he started caressing my breast and the pleasure was so great that i couldnt pay attention to anything else until i woke up in dracos arms.

"oh my god i did not just do what i thought i did with you" i said into his chest. he made a small laugh and the sound vibrated through his chest." with how well you were id say you had lots of practice befor" he said. "well i happen to be the only femail on my ship and were normally out at sea for months maby even a year, depending on our food supply, out at sea. iv lept with every one of the men in my chrew. i am the youngest on my ship yet i am the capitan because i am the strongest and most ruthless. i brought j, h, a, t, and e with me because i slept with them the most and i trust them the most. i have need to go tomy ship this morning. would you care to come with me and sail out a little bit." i asked. "sure" he said getting out of bed. he tossed me my clothes.

when we were dressed and i had cleared it with mr. d we were allowed to go and sail for a few hours or so. when we got to my ship i noticed my men were slacking around. there was beer on the floor and men lying around. draco looked at me and i knew he could see the rage in my eyes. "ye scally wags better get ye lazy asses up off my deck and swap my deck now or god so 'elp me i will make ye walk the plank.i know not what be in this 'ere water but i know it tis not be good" i said letting my rage show through in my voice. my men quickly jumped up and started cleaning the deck.when they were done i took draco up to where the weel was. "oy hoist the anker and lower the sails. were setting out to sea for a few hours" i said to my crew. they did as told. once we got out there i noticed jacks ship. " oy mates prepar the planks were going to have outselfs a little battle with the black pearl" i said with a grin. the crew started cheering. through out this whole time draco had remained so quiet i had forgotten he was even there. when we pulled up neck to the black pearl i gave a half hearted smile and started screaming signaling the attack. my crew threw roaps to the other ship so we could swing acrost. i was one of them swinging acrost. both ships knew the rules of the game. no killing. just a few scratches. draco remained on the ship and watched in aw.

my ship,of course, won so we had the other ship held captice. i was planning to make every last one of them walk the plank, then helping them back up onto the ship. " now ever last one of ye scally wags in to walk the plank into thease here waters. any objections say i" i herd the entire other cew say i. " now now dont be so crule. off you go 1 by 1. we have put a net in the water to fetch you out once you go in so no worries now. in you go." i said pushing all of them off. after they got back on board they were all wet. " now that our work here is don i have need to be returning to me new school" i said swinging back over onto my ship only to be cought in dracos arms." i see you did not play in our little game" i said putting my arms around his waist and stepping closer." no i didnt. i was enjoying myself too much watching you with your sword. your quite the fighter even when outnumberd" he said."it almost makes me think you went easy on me" he continued with a smile. i leaned up on tiptoes and kissed him. i pressed my body agenst his and i felt his hands go under my shirt. i drew back putting my hands on his chest and pushing slightly. "no draco. we cant do this. i didnt mean to do it last time but i cant do it again" i said stepping away, putting the ships distance between us. "you seemed to like it one hell of a lot when you scratched up my back because of the pleasure" draco commented, smirking as heat rose up my face."i never said it wasnt pleasurable. the pleasure was mind blowing and- never mind what im saying is i dont...no cant do it again with you"i said in a calm voice. he started walking twords me and i backed myself up all the way to the bow. i couldnt move back any further because if i did i would fall into the water. i started making the preperations to jump into the water. when i took the actual jump i felt an arm go around my waist and jerk me back onto the ship. draco wisperd in my ear" no you dont. your not getting away that easy". he started kissing my neck and i tried to get away. he pushed me harder agenst the rail until i was bend backwards leaning over it. i trued pushing him off but i couldnt. he pulled me closer to his body and i could feel how happy he was to be kissing me again. my body involintarily responded to his. my hips grinding agenst his making a small moan come from his lips. i was pleased with that responce and started exploring his body. i herd a noise from behind draco and looked behind him to find my crew watching me with wide eyes. " 'ey capitan we didnt know you 'ad a new boyfriend. we were prety happy when you didnt 'ave one cuz that ment we could still sleep with you." when he found me glaring daggers at him he quickly shut up. i looked at dracos watch and found it time to go back to school. i leaned forward some so i could wisper in dracos ear" i think we should get back to school were going to be late" i said moving away from him. as i made it to the top of the deck right by the wheel, a dark figure appeared infront of me. i drew my sword and my men fallowed sute and came jumping up to suround the figure.

" who are you invading my ship like so." i asked. "why dear sister i am your brother. do you not recognise me." the figure sad taking his hood off. he had messy short hair and deep rich golden brown eyes. he was 6' adn very muscular. he had brod shoulders that could block the sun. in my opinion he was freaking hot. expecally wearing black! he came up to me and i raised my sword up to him. he raised his wand and said "accio wand" my wand left by back pocket and went into his hand. "**Wingardium Leviosa" he said and my **entire crew lifted into the air. draco included. he droped them all in the water.he looked at me and saw i was coverd in dirt he said "**Scourgify**" and i was clean. "now my dear lovly siser we may talk. but first" he walked up to me and kissed me. i tried to push him away but it did not work. he found my efforts to fade and i found that he tasted like sweet cherry pie. and under that was the tast of him. to be honest i found it delishous(i know its wierd but she dosnt think he is her brother and hey who wouldnt like to be kissed by a really hot guy). i started to kiss back and i could feel him smirk agenst my lips. i put my hands in that rich brown hair and it was so soft. i pulled him closer and he gladly complied. when he started to pull away i wimperd in protest.

"you my sister are a wonderful kisser" he said with a smile."you cant be my brother. i have no brother" i said. my arms were still in his hair and his around my waist. "and if you thought i were your brother would you let me kiss you" he asked. "no" was all i said." well it lookes like your not going to enjoy it the next time i kiss you because i assure you i am your brother. out father was the dark lord and our mother...well i never knew her."he said pulling me closer."now that you mention it you do look like my mother. she never mentioned my father accept that he was a total and complete ass" i said putting my head on his shoulder."you know i cant be doing this with you. i have a boyfriend and you just threw him and my entire crew into the lake. i need to get back to school and you shouldnt come onto my ship like you did" i said stepping away.

" i really dont care. you are going to come with me." he said pulling me back to him. "no im.." " Silencio" he said and i couldnt talk. "you are coming with me and that is final." he said and **_!BAM!_** we were gone.

when i opend my eyes i found myself in a dark chamber. i looked around but no visable light could be seen. i took out my sword and started walking around in the dark. i herd a chuckle from behind me and felt my sword make contact with some sort of flesh. i herd some one mutter a curse then there was blinding light. the next thing i knew i was up agenst the wall with jarius pinning me. he had a small cut on his cheek. i barly scratched him! "Immobulus" he said and i was unable to move."silencio" he said and i could not talki as well. "now my dear lovley and beautiful sister you will listen to what i have to say. in 5 minuets you are going to walk out thoes doors to our right. it will lead to a room where i have someone who will make you my queen. once that is estabilished i will allow you go to back to hogwarts. you will then pretend to act like u wish to kill me. if you dissobay me i will use crucio on you for so long you will beg me to kill you. if you do not go back to hogwarts i will use the imperious curse on you and force you. who knows i might make you kill that prety little boyfriend of yours. now be a good little girl and take my arms and i will lead you to the door." he mumbled a few words and i was able to walk again. he had removed the immobulus but not the silencio. when we walked out into the light i found me wearing a very fancy black dress. when we reached the man standing at the end of the room jarius took my right arm and pulled up the scleve of the dress. he put his wand agenst my skin and to my amazment i saw a mark appear. i remberd draco telling me something about the dark lords mark. this was the dark mark. jarius had just given me the dark mark. the bastard!

"now that you have my mark i can keep my eyes on you" he said kissing me. i opend my mouth to say something but i still couldnt talk. instead i mouthed bastard. "now now dont be so mean aj"he said smirking. "do you hate me aj" jarius asked. i could only hear him ask me something. theother man had just mumbled something and was not looking at me." i do. very much" i said. my hatred seeping into my voice. now i could hear what the man was saying. then i herd jarius say i do. "you may now kiss the bride" the man infront of us said. befor i could say anything else jarius had kissed me once again. "now you are my wife, little sister of mine.(i got the idea of having the brother marry the sister cuz of the song white wedding.) now we shal go and have our little honeymoon"he said. he smirked when he say the fear in my face. he picked me up bridal style and then we were gone. when i opend my eyes once again we were in a room with one really really big bed. there were weapons all over the place. the wepons didnt scare me but it was the bed that terrified me. "you dont plan on rapping me do you?"

"it will not be rape for you will be more than willing" he said with a smirk. "the hell i will!" i shouted. "i have my ways" he said as he lowerd me to the bed. he started kissing me with that devilishous mouth of his and all i could do was kiss him back. and oh lord he could kiss! befor i knew it he had me moaning beneath him and grinding my hips agenst his. "see. i told you it wouldnt be rape. oh god do that again" he said as i moved my hand down his body to start caressing the buldge between his legs.he moaned even louder as i held him in my hands." oh god how can you make me feel like this. your my own god damn brother"i said almost shouting." im only brother by blood" he panted.i started to unbutton his pants when he stopped me. " no" he said " i want to touch you first" then he took off my clothes. when his mouth fastend to my brest it gave me pleasure like you wouldnt believe. i moaned his name and then he moved lower and i started trembling even more. first he sliped 1 finger in me than another. i pulled him up to me so i could feast on his mouth.

he took off his shirt and his chest made my breath catch. it was so perfectly shaped. perfect muscles and abs and oh lord he was so hot. he started to take his pants off when i did it for him. when he was completly naked he pushed me legs arpart with his knee then shoved himself into me. i moaned so loud it could be herd through out the whole world."oh lord jarius" i moaned.as soon as he started moving in me we started a rythem of pounding flesh.all too soon we had our mind blowing release. i screamed as i felt him pour his seed into me. after we lay in eachothers arms panting. him laying ontop of me. now that i was no longer feeling the pleasure his body gave me, i could really feel the heat of his body.

"we shouldnt have done that" i said as i stroked his back. he just murmerd something into my breast he was curently laying on. "im sorry but i didnt catch that" i said in his ear. he raised his head and looked into my eyes." i said that it dosnt matter because we are now married and you will be my queen like father intended." he said and captured my lips for a passionat kiss that drew every thought about protesting out of my head. for the rest of the night we made love...or in my point of view, we fucked the shit out of eachother(lol i thought it would be funny to put that in...but now it seems kind of retarted.)

i woke up again the next day completly exausted. i looked next to me to find that jarius had left the bed. i herd voices down the hall and decided to put on a robe and go check it out. "you leave her the hell alone" one of the voices said. " shut the fuck up. i will do what ever the hell i want with my wife" the other voice said. i knew thease woices were draco and jarius. " shes you wi-wife" "yes now you will stay here whal i return to her." he said walking twords the door. i took off running. when i made it back to our room i threw off the robe and jumped into bed and pretended to be asleep. i felt jarius get into bed next to me and realized he was still naked. he pulled me close to him and murmerd something in my ear.


End file.
